Someday
by Arrietta Vistoso
Summary: Percy is dying, but Annabeth makes him a promise- to stay happy. Can she find happiness in a world without Percy?


**This story is the first really sad on I've written, so let me know what you think.**

"Percy, please, please don't leave me now! Not now, you can't leave me now! We won! The war, it's over. We can go back to camp, we can live in peace. No more fighting, no more monsters, no more anything! Just you, and me, and forever," Annabeth cried, holding his hand tightly, trying to keep her with him. He had attacked Gaea, and it had worked. She was gone, but the attack had been too much for Percy. He was slowly slipping away.

"Annabeth," he smiled. "I love you, I'll miss you."

"No, you can't-" she couldn't even say the next word. "It'll be alright, everything will be alright," she said desperately, not believing a single word of it.

"Don't let this hurt you, don't let me cause you any pain. Promise me you won't let this hurt you. I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Percy," she cried, "You can't go, please don't go!"

"I'll see you again, please, just try to still enjoy life when I'm gone. I still want my same Annabeth when we meet again," he said, trying to smile, but the pain was becoming too much.

"No, no, no, no!" she sobbed, throwing her head onto his chest.

"I love you, I'll always love you, but I don't want you to stop living just because… just because I did."

She didn't speak; she just listened to his last few precious heartbeats. She felt him hold her for the last time.

"You made my life worth something. I love you, that's all that will ever matter," he said. His last words were ringing in her head. She clung to his last heartbeat as if it were her own. He was gone, she was alone.

Everything was dark. The ocean shore at camp was dark, as Poseidon mourned the loss of his son. Annabeth couldn't bear to look at it, it reminded her of Percy. The sky was dark too, as if Zeus was trying to be sympathetic.

Camp, her only home, was slowly killing her. Everything reminded her of Percy. Every corner held a memory. Every memory was torture. The worst when she returned to her cabin. She always saw Cabin 3. Out of habit she had an urge to see if Percy was there, to see if he wanted to do something. Then she remembered it was empty, and it haunted her.

She could run away, but it wouldn't help. Running away wouldn't bring Percy back. It certainly wouldn't help her to forget him. He was everything. She was surrounded by people, but had never felt more alone.

He had promised her he wouldn't leave her again. He had broken his promise. Part of her was furious at him. What good was it to her that the world was saved when it was a world without Percy? Another part of her felt guilty for being mad at him. He had done the right thing, but he still did a stupid thing. Something that left her here alone.

She had made a promise to. She promised she wouldn't let his death kill her. But it was. She wished she had died as well. At least then she would be with Percy, but that's not what Percy wanted. Percy was waiting for her in Elysium. She would get there eventually, but until then he wanted her to live. But she simply had no desire to do so.

Annabeth walked to the seashore. The scent of the ocean was bringing back countless memories. She was tempted to run back to her cabin and cry, but she had to do this.

She slipped off her shoes and put a toe in the water. Then a foot, and soon she was standing knee deep in the water. It was cold, but she was numb to the feeling.

"Just smile," she told herself, but it was useless. She hadn't smiled in weeks.

"Percy would want you to smile," she said again. She thought about Percy's smile. His annoying, adorable, perfect smile. She collapsed into the water crying. Her clothes were soaked, but she didn't care. She grasped hopelessly at the water, her hands possibly thinking Percy was somehow hiding in the shallows. He would pop out at just the right moment, smiling, and say "Miss me, Wise Girl?" But that wouldn't happen. He had died in her arms.

"Promise me this won't let you hurt you," she heard him say in her head. It repeated again and again, the voice not seeming to come from her mind, but as if it were the waves speaking. How did he think this would not hurt her? He was gone, he had left her alone.

"I love you, that's all that really matters," he had said. Was that all that really mattered? Did it matter that he was deep down in the earth below her? He still loved her, and she still loved him. And they would be together, someday. That was all that really mattered, that someday would come. And that they were still in love.

She saw some younger campers, ten or eleven at the oldest, playing far away on the shore. She might have scowled at their laughter a few days ago. She might have hated them for having fun when Percy was dead, but she didn't.

She smiled. She smiled because there was happiness. She smiled because someday would come, but until then all she had to do was live.

And she would live, and wait for someday.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**-Arrietta**


End file.
